My horriblywonderful summer at Aunt Lou's
by Anmapafi
Summary: Ok, so Ive been a bit emo the past few days. It doesnt mean I have to rot all summer at Aunt Lou's camp for criminal boys. Fortunately for me, my 5 best friends decided to come along. But I didnt expect to find love. Not here of all places.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! Ive been thinking aboout waiting to publish this until I at least finished Peter pan, but I couldnt wait. Set in the movie, about a week after Stanley had come to CGL. So, a bit of my version of what would happen if the Wardens niece and her friends came to CGL for the summer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own copyright

**

* * *

**

**On the super hot school bus on our way to Camp Green Lake:**

"I still cannot believe you guys" I shook my head as I looked at my friends.

"We've been through this, Ana" My best friend Maggie said in the seat behind me, not giving it much importance. "We wanted to come along."

"I don't get why, though." I told her, frowning, "Why would you sentence yourselves to 2 months of 105 degrees everyday watching the male species dig holes? That's all they ever do here." At least that was my description.

My mom's sister, Aunt Lou, owned this camp called Camp Green Lake for delinquent boys, and if you asked me, it was more like hell above ground. The first (and last) time I'd been there, I was 12. I had been confined to Aunt Lou's cabin by my mom's orders, which had been fine by me. Just staring out the window, I could tell how horrible life was here, even for teenage boys who should be in jail. I also saw them fight a lot, so staying inside had kept me out of harm. It had been the longest week of my life.

And now, four years later, I was sent back here so my parents could have a romantic getaway (Although I think they just wanted to get away from me). I could feel my IQ dropping by the second, and we hadn't even arrived yet. I could already see the holes, but they were still a couple miles away.

"We weren't gonna let you rot here all summer!" My friend Erica said loyally, "That would make us bad friends. If you're gonna rot, then so are we."

I looked at my 6 best friends (Maggie was my bestest friend, but we were all very close). They were all prepared to have the worst summer of their lives so I wouldn't be lonely. I love my friends.

"Awwww thanks you guys. But seriously, it's making me a bad friend to let you waste your perfectly good summer."

"Let it go, Ana" said Elena "We're here, whether you want us to or not. "

"Besides" said Julia, who was boy-crazy "What makes you think we'll leave you all the guys to yourself?"

They laughed. I didn't. Seriously, I think she has an OCD or something.

"These are delinquents, Jules."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think they're looking for a new relationship. You probably don't want one with them anyway, they can be very violent."

"There are many reasons why that might not be. First of all, if this place is half as bad as you say it is, I bet they won't be so mean. Second of all, we're the first girls they've seen in over a year, there will probably be catcalls and maybe a few rude comments, but I thought about that, and I think I know how to shut them up. Third, we all have black belts in some kind of martial arts, and I've seen you combine Gymnastics with Tae-Kwan-Do, so we can defend ourselves if there's trouble. And lastly, they won't hurt us because they are scared of your Aunt hurting _them_ if they do." She paused and looked me directly in the eye. "These aren't the same boys you saw when you were 12, Vi."

We all have nicknames, and more often than not, we went by them. Mine was Violet, Vi for short.

I sighed. I knew she was right. I didn't care. I was still convinced this was gonna be the worst summer of my life.

"Ana, didn't you say you Aunt had a cabin be brought in just for us? With all the goods she enjoys in hers?" asked Liza.

I nodded. My Aunt has a cabin with a comfy bed, an indoor bathroom, air conditioner, a kitchen with decent food, electricity (obviously) and internet access. I didn't know they could bring a premade cabin, but apparently it's possible. She even made arrangements for a drum kit to be brought in, so our band could rehearse.

"So just think of it as girl bonding time." There will be plenty of things to do.

I shook my head.

"Just wait, after a week you won't be able to stand being indoors all the time." I told her. I could see the holes up close now and some guys in them. "Guy alert!" I said as we all ducked so they couldn't see who was inside. We had all agreed we were gonna go for as long as we could unnoticed without staying in the cabin all day. It wasn't gonna be easy.

Anyway, we had arrived at camp, so I grabbed my two gabs and my guitar case and stood up. I looked back at my friends one last time before I said

"Ladies, welcome to hell. Get ready to regret you decision."

***A little while later, at the cabin ***

I left my stuff on my bed next to the window. This wasn't exactly a beautiful view, but for some reason, I had wanted the window. Staring at my friends as they dumped their stuff, talking and giggling about our plan to scare the guys. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. We were planning to go to the wreck room for a while; we had about an hour to my Aunts estimation till the first guys showed up. So we changed out of our sweaty clothes from the ride and changed. I put on my white spaghetti-strap tank top with a built-in bra (which my friends insisted on because they said it 'outlined my figure and made me look more tan than I was') and jean shorts that almost reached my knees.

We were almost ready to go when I suddenly thought of some lyrics that randomly popped into my head. I stayed behind for a few minutes to write them down and they left. By the time I was finished, half an hour had passed. I hurried outside, not noticing there was a group of people heading back…

* * *

Make me really happy! Review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I like finally updated. I am so sorry, I know I took forever, but I kept telling myslef to write the next chapter and I finally had time on the airplain back from whre I went to visit family. I wrote more than half there on a pad and finished typing it p now. OK,I'll try to update again within the next month, but we got Finals, so I dont know how I'll do. again I'm really sorry, so Now your reward for the long wait :)**

**Please Review!**

**Oh, and as I said in the first chapter Ana and her firends are in a band. I know what type of music and stuff but I've had the thoughest time coming up with a name for the group! any Ideas? please send me a message if you got any!!! Thanx :D**

**disclaimer: I do not own copyright**

* * *

I walked inside and found my friends playing foosball in the middle of the room.

"Ana, we're have you been we we're about to go looking for you!" said Maggie

"I can tell" I said sarcastically. "I was-"

"Never mind, come one, we need you on our team!!" said Liza, motioning for me to go stand by her. I rolled my eyes and went to stand between her and Maggie. I was never much good at foosball. Amazing at air hokey, but foosball, never. But I took a handle anyway.

"So Ana, what were you doing?" asked Julia

"Writing a-" I replied.

"Song. Again?" asked Erica

"Oh shut up. What type of song?" asked Maggie

"It was a-"

"let me guess, love song?" said Julia.

"Will you guys let me finish a freaking sentence?" I said annoyed.

"Sorry" they all said at the same time.

"Thank you. Now Erica, why the again?" I asked as I tried to hit the ball. I hit it and Julia (who was on the other team with Erica and Elena) flung it right back.

"I don't know, it's just that you always seem to be writing songs."

That kinda struck me. Yeah, I was always writing down pieces of something poetic that could turn into a song (most of which never did) but I didn't think I bothered anybody. Although recently all my songs did turn into something.

"So? Those songs are like my diary. You know that!" I asked, a little insulted. She looked up.

"Yeah, but do you have to write it down right there and then?"

"If I didn't write it right there and then I would forget. Like you do with your designs." I replied. Erica wanted to be a fashion designer someday.

She smiled a little smile.

"Look, it doesn't really bother me Vi, I don't know why I brought it up…"

"Then cut the chitchat you two, you're breaking my concentration!" said Elena.

Julia stopped playing and looked at her.

"Since when have you been able to concentrate on anything, _Hype_?" She asked emphasizing the nickname. We laughed. She scored. She smirked. We shut up.

"Since a few moments ago apparently, _Blondie_." She said with a giant smirk on her face. We burst out laughing again.

Suddenly Liza stopped. She was staring ahead with an expression of terror and shock. She went a tiny bit pale. We stared at her.

"Liz?" asked Julia. "Lizaaa" She said, stretching out her name. "YO! Earth to Bambi! What's wrong with you??"

She slowly lifted a finger. We turned around. I nearly fell backwards with shock.

At the door, there were three very tall, very dirty, very shocked teenage boys.

* * *

We stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours. I analyzed the boys standing in front of me:

One was a tall, muscular black boy with really dirty glasses that made his eyes look twice as big as any other person's. He had this air of leadership (mostly cause he has at the front) and there was a look of surprised on his face. His orange jumpsuit (The uniforms I remembered) was tied around his waist by the arms and a dark blue undershirt for atop.

The boy next to him looked like a giant with crazy blonde hair going in all directions and wild light blue eyes. His jumpsuit was zipped all the way up but looked like it hadn't been washed in days. He looked at us with panic, surprise and curiosity, but mostly panic. like we we're aliens they had found in the middle of the desert or something.

The third boy was around the height of the first, maybe a little bit taller. He was wearing his jumpsuit with the arms tied around his waist but with a white T-shirt instead of an undershirt. He had a towel on his head under a baseball cap and had a toothpick (yes, a toothpick) in his mouth. His mouth was hanging open and the toothpick was just kinda sitting there, pointing at the ceiling, looking dirty and chewed up. Gross. He had a look of shock and total surprise splattered on his face (yeah, splattered, like when you throw an egg at the wall) Under the towel I could see dark, chocolate-brown hair with matching brown eyes. Just like me. He was cute. Way cute.

As soon as the thought hit me I wanted to slap myself.

'_No fraternizing with the delinquents'_ I heard a voice tell me _'That would just be bringing trouble. Remember Trevor?'_

I mentally shuddered. No I didn't want to remember Trevor. I went back to thinking of a possible way to get out of this awkward and stressful situation. There was so much tension in the air you could've cut it with a knife (I'm not exaggerating, which my friends say I do often)

I was starting to think the silence and stillness were just ridiculous. I was about to open my mouth and say something but the kid with the glasses beat me to it. He had just opened his mouth when we heard a loud **BANG!** Which made us all jump. They turned and looked out the door. This was our chance.

"Come on, Let's sneak out the backdoor, go go go go go!!" I hissed urgently and started pushing them in the opposite direction. We fast walked out the backdoor and then ran all the way back to the cabin. We rushed inside and I closed the door behind me with a slam. I leaned against it and slid to the floor. We we're all out of breath .

"I thought… your aunt said…they wouldn't be… done ...for another… hour…" anted Liza holding her hand to her chest.

"That's what she said…" I panted back "I don't know… what they were doing there… so soon…"

Maggie went to the mini-fridge (Thank you Aunt Lou!) and grabbed her water bottle.

"Well… they we're probably done early" she reasoned and took a huge gulp of water

I motioned for her to toss me my bottle. I caught it (almost missed but I caught it) and took a drink as well.

I looked out the window. The distraction that helped us escape turned out to be Mr. Sir, who had been told by one of the boys that there was a yellow spotted lizard right behind him which made him, in panic, turn around and shoot. Idiot. He was now red in the face and Yelling his head off at the guy who pranked him. I shook my head. It was his funeral.

I turned to look towards the Wreck room. The guys that were standing at the door had turned around and where now looking all over for us. Confused. Really confused. They had this look of fear, like they thought they were going crazy. I burst out laughing.

Elena, who had been laying on her bead with her arms spread out lifted her head.

"What?" she asked.

"The guys that we met at the wreck room…" I started to say, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

Julia looked at me like I was crazy.

"What about them?"

I managed to bring my laugh down to a giggle. I pointed at the window and she came over to stand by me. Then she burst out laughing too.

The girls stared at us. I'm sure we looked like idiots. Erica shook her head.

"This I gotta see." She said and peeked out the window. Maggie, Liza and Elena followed her. The six of us looked out the window. The crazy hair dude was now looking back and forth in a panic, looking for any sign that would tell him we weren't a trick of his mind. The boy with the glasses was trying to call him down. We laughed. We watched as more guys returned from digging. Most were muscular and really big.

Maggie's eyes got big.

"Talk about muscle."

"They don't make boys like that back in Huston" said Elena, shaking her head in amazement.

"I think I died and went to heaven" said Julia dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

We saw the boys from earlier walk back to one of the green tents.

"I get dibs on the blonde one" said Julia casually. We turned to look at her. She looked at us slightly confused. "What?"

"He's all yours" said Maggie. They laughed and got away from the window. I rolled my eyes again and closed the curtain. I wondered when my aunt was coming to get us for dinner.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Reviews are lovely **

**One more thing, Please go check out my profile page, I write stuff like its my blog on what I'm working on and I feel no one reads it :( plus I put picture of the characters so you can see what they look like ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am updating, I am updating, I am sooooo tired, but I am UPDATING! (All this was sung) **

**Hey guys! I am back and updating with an ubber long chapter! 16 pages, 4, 600 words, double spaced. You better be thanking me right now, I have spent the last 48 hours glued to my computer for you guys. But I owe you for that long wait. I promise, i am not giving up on this story, I have too much planned for it. I wanted to type a little more, but my brain is about fried right now, so I came to a good place to stop and will start the new chapter tomorrow!**

**There's a few people I want to dedicate this chapter to:**

**My sister, who kept pestering me and pestering me to read the new chapter, no matter how many times I refused and told her to wait for it to be done. By the time this is posted, she will be the first person who had read this chapter apart from the author (that would be me :D). Love Ya sis!**

**This is also for dracocrazy322. It was really your review that got me going again. All of the other reviews touched me and made me feel bad and want to continue, but when i saw that you didnt want this to turn into one of those story's that end up dying, I just had to sit down and force myself to type until my fingers started to bleed! (not literally, but you get the point) And you are right Squid is Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy Cute :D I was starting to read the book, which I admit I have not yet read, and decided to skim through it. I am so far disapointed, there are not enough Squid scenes. **

**I will feel much better about finishing the next chapter if you review! The more you review, the more I will feel obligued to write ;D**

**Next week I'm counselor at a day camp in my city, so I will come home exhausted. I'll hopefully at least get some fresh Ideas so I can update soon. Well, I am falling asleep. I hope you all enjoy this mega long chapter! Review, Revie Review!**

**Much love, **

**Anmapafi**

**Discalimer: I do not own copyright**

**

* * *

**We sat and waited for two hours before my Aunt remembered that she had to feed six hungry teenage girls (we hadn't eaten a full meal since we got on the bus that morning, we had the appetite of a truck driver)

So what did we do during this time? We talked and talked… and then talked some more. We talked as a group, with our own best friends (It was me and Maggie, Erica and Julia, and Elena and Liza), yada, yada, yada, boring, boring, boring. I had also come to the decision that my Aunt couldn't have possibly afforded this cabin, it was much too fancy:

For one thing, it was HUGE. Much bigger than my Aunt's cabin and that was saying something. It was kind of divided into three main sections, separated by large curtains to form rooms: the two bedrooms on the sides and the band room/main room in the middle. On the left side, against the back wall of the cabin where two twin beds, separated by two bedside tables between them. The bed on the left was next to a window facing the tents and some holes in the distance (That's my bed- Maggie's is the one next to me). Down from my bed was a desk, with a wooden chair and someone's laptop already set up on it. Pushed against the front wall of the cabin (where the door was) was another bed and another bedside table (Liza's bed). At the feet of her bed was a loveseat with a denim cover. At the center of the room, was a small table with four chairs. On the very right next to Maggie's bed was a HUGE curtain that could be opened or closed for privacy. The right side of the cabin was a mirror image of the left, with the window facing my aunt's cabin and the wreck room instead. Erica slept next to the window, Julia next to the curtain and Elena on the remaining bed. The center room was practically the band room. There was a huge woven oval rug in the center where all the instruments where (The drum set, the keyboard, the "special effects" table, two guitars and two basses). On the right back corner was the mini-fridge, while on the left there was a desk like the ones in the bedrooms. On either side of the door at the front of the room where a couple of beanbag chairs. At the very back of the room there was the bathroom and shower. Opposite from it, was a Humongous walk in closet (it would be needed).

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod and looking over my notebook which had all my lyrics from all my songs. I was looking over the lyrics I had written when we got here, frowning. I'm always critical of my work. Maggie came and plopped herself next to me.

"Hey Vi." She said happily.

"Hey Crunch." I replied absentmindedly.

She took off one of my ear buds and placed it in her own ear. She frowned.

"Why you listening to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride?"

"My parents sentencing me here isn't considered child cruelty?"

She laughed.

"Well let's change the song, it's truly depressing." She changed it too Hey there Delilah, (She knows I love that song).

She saw the page I was on.

"What's this?" She said with a small smile as she took my notebook from my hands.

"Oh it's nothing, just something I was working on" I said, not really wanting her to see it.

She frowned and turned to me.

"Still not over Trevor?" She asked more gently.

I looked at my left forearm, then down at my lap.

"No" I said softly.

She put an arm around me and squeezed me into a hug.

"Well, he's where he belongs now. Don't let it trouble you; it was in no way your fault. You didn't deserve what he did to you." She smiled at me "We're all here if you need us!"

I felt the corners of my mouth turning upward. I really didn't like to think about Trevor, (He was the reason I had been so moody the last few days before summer, my parents sentenced me here), but occasionally he came up and it bothered me. A lot. But my friends helped. And thanks to them I was able to act as if though I was ten times tougher than I actually felt.

I laid my head on my best friends shoulder, her arm still around me in a hug.

"Can I blame him for us having to spend our summer in hell?" I asked as if nothing.

She laughed.

"Sweetie, you can blame him for global warming if you want to!"

"Well in that case, Trevor it's your fault global warming exists today!" I said into the atmosphere above.

"GLOBAL WARMING DOESN'T EXIST!" Yelled Liza from the other side of the cabin.

How loudly had I said that?

Liza and her family don't believe in Global warming. Don't ask me why, we have had this argument several times and I still haven't figured it out.

Maggie and I laughed. Someone knocked on the door.

"FOOD!" Screamed, well, everyone.

I jumped of my bed, pulling a T-shirt over my tank top, knowing my Aunt would not approve. I walked to the door, taking deep breaths. My aunt could be an absolute devil if not treated correctly. I took one last breath and opened the door, all my friends crowded behind me to see the supposed "Devil". What I saw outside filled me with horror.

"Little miss Ana, is that you? My how you've grown! I see you still have that same expression from the last time I saw you!" The _thing_ standing outside our door laughed a ridiculously energetic and hearty laugh, as if this was all some hilarious joke we were all in .

Excuse me, I'm not usually like this. I'm hungry.

I stood there numb for a second with what I suppose was a horrified expression on my face. Then I remembered I had grown up with manners and decided to react.

"Mom!" I said I fake enthusiasm as I gave the small man in front of me a light hug.

He laughed again.

I gagged behind him and let got quickly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, half hoping he wouldn't answer.

He grinned his big annoying perky grin.

"Your Aunt Lou sent me here to fetch you for dinner! Are you and all your little friends ready?"

I looked behind me. My friends looked very amused. They're anything but little. Maggie and Erica are Giants (with a capital G), with Julia and not too far behind. Liza, Elena and I are the shortest in the group, with me being the _shortest one._ I'm a mere 5'2". It's kind of humiliating, since I am the groups lead singer, and I'm normally front and center.

Erica was the first to react.

"We're ready when you are Vi."

I nodded and turned back to "mom".

"Are all the boys at the dinner?" I asked him.

"Yup!" He answered heartily.

I smirked.

"Could you give us about two minutes Mom? I have to change quickly."

"Sure thing miss Ana, but don't take too long! You don't want to keep you Aunt waiting for too long!" He laughed and skipped off to the mess hall.

I scowled and closed the door. I turned to find my friends with those amused looks still on their faces.

" Oh shut up" I said before walking to over to my duffel bag. I was serious about the changing clothes part, I wanted to put on a more decent shirt.

"Ana?" asked Julia.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that man?"

"And why did you call him mom?" Asked Elena. She was obviously trying not to giggle.

I turned to them with my shirt in my hands.

"It's impolite to ask more than one question at once" I said simply before heading over to the bathroom to change out of my tank top and into my sports bra and shirt.

There was a simultaneous groan as I closed the door.

"ANA!" was what came after.

"Okay, okay!" I said through the bathroom door. Sheesh, my friends can be so irritating. "That was Mr. Pendanski, he's a counselor here. A very irritating person, that man is. I had the displeasure of meeting him when I first came, I was hoping he would've been fired by now." I made a face, though they couldn't see it "He truly irks me"

There was laughter outside.

"Well, why do you call him mom then?"

I opened the bathroom door and headed for my bed, where my iPod was.

"That's what the campers in his tent called him." I said as I put my iPod into my pocket.

More laughter.

"Okay, let's go before he returns" I said seriously.

I opened the door and peeked out. He was heading back. I groaned and opened the door all the way, stepping aside to let my friends pass.

Mr. Pendanski was a chatter box. The walk to my Aunts was about a minute, thirty seconds but the man would not shut up. He went on and on about how the boys were not bad at heart (Or something like that), how excited they would be we were here, how gentle they could be, blah, blah, blah. I stopped listening after the first two sentences.

The walk there lasted 1 minute, 23 seconds. I timed it. Why? Cause it seemed to last at least five. And I wanted to check. I'm just weird like that. Deal with it.

When we were standing under my Aunts little piece of shade, Mr. Pendanski finally decided to leave us alone. He parted with a very perky "I'll come by after dinner to give you the tour!" and skipped (_Skipped_) back to the mess hall.

Once he was out of earshot, I turned my head upwards, put my hands in a prayer position, and mouthed the words "Thank you!"

My friends laughed again. They find me amusing (Insert smiley face).

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"What?" Was the response from inside.

I rolled my eyes. Of course. The door opened.

"Ana! Hello dear. How are you?" Said Aunt Lou much more pleasantly, giving me a hug.

"Eh, could be better." I said casually.

My aunt let go and looked at me with that hard look she gets whenever she's "offended", which happens quiet often, I might add.

"Excuse me?" She said coldly. There's something about the way she says that that inflicts such fear into her "victims". It could be considered a gift and a curse, one that unfortunately, my mother happens to posses. And so do I. I'll admit it, I have the curse. And for that reason, it doesn't affect me as much as it does others. But still.

"I apologize Aunt Lou." I said with a small sigh. "I meant, our cabin is very comfortable, thank you for letting us stay here under your care."

"That's better" She said smiling again. She opened the door wide for us. "Come in ladies, we don't want to let the cold out!"

I smiled and moved aside to let my friends pass.

I entered last and closed the door behind me. My friends where looking around curiously, momentarily forgetting their hunger. The cabin looked basically the same as it had four years ago:

There were two couches, facing each other, practically in front of the door, with a small glass-top coffee table between them. Further in towards the left was a the TV, some comfy looking chairs, a couple wooden bookcases (where her Aunts special nail polish resided) and a door way to her Aunt's room and bathroom. On the right was the kitchen and the table. Seven chairs were crammed around a small dinner table. On the table were several plates and cups, a covered red pot, a jar of tomato sauce, a plate of meatballs, and a pitcher of lemonade.

I felt my stomach rumble.

"So Ana" Said my Aunt. I turned to her (away from the food. Sniff) "You gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh!" I had forgotten that small detail. "Sorry Aunt Lou. Hey girls!" I called them over. They all came and sort of stood in a huddle. "Um, I forgot you guys don't know my Aunt Lou, and she doesn't know you, so…"

"Of course you did Vi" mumbled Julia. I rolled my eyes, while she and Erica giggled at my small moment of stupidity.

"Well, this is my Aunt Lou." I pointed while she smiled. "Do you guys wanna introduce yourselves or should I-"

"I wanna go first!" Interrupted Elena stepping to the front with enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes again but smiled. "I'm Elena, but my friends call me Hype cause I can get really hyper at times, and- actually a lot, and also they tell me I talk to much and that I shouldn't be so loud or fast and-"

"Aaaaand now it's time for Hype to be quiet again!" Said Liza placing her hand over Elena's mouth. "Well, I'm Liza, but they call me Bambi cause… um…"

"Cause she's so quiet and careful and loves the forest so much she could be a forest creature." Answered Erica for her. Liza always has trouble saying the reason for her nickname. "She's a sweetheart. Plus, she's from Washington and she practically lived in the forest already."

Liza blushed.

"Yes well, anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Walker." She said looking down. She's always polite, even to people who don't deserve it.

"The pleasure is mine" Answered my Aunt. I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, who's next?" I asked turning to them again.

"I'll go next." Said Erica. "I'm Erica, and they call me Phoenix because of my fiery-red hair, Phoenix are my favorite magical creatures and because I was born in Phoenix."

My aunt nodded. Julia popped next to Erica and linked arms with her.

"Hey Ms. W, I'm Julia, but they call me Blondie for three reasons: My hair, I'm the girliest girl in the group and I'm a big fan of the band Blondie!" She said all this with a class and simplicity that truly struck me. Nobody calls my Aunt Ms. W. Nobody. Unless they had a death wish and wanted to "disrespect" her. But the way Julia said it didn't sound disrespectful at all, I don't know how to put it, but it sounded like they were long time friends.

My Aunt smiled in a way that said "I like this girl" and looked over to Maggie. Maggie smiled but kept her arms crossed and went to stand by me. She had a friendly look but overall she looked like someone who could do very well in situations of pressure. She could take care of herself. She was NOT a damsel in distress.

"Guess I'm last" She said sarcastically. One thing you should know about Maggie: She can be the queen of sarcasm when she wants to be. And that is quite often. "Well, I'm Maggie but they call me Crunch. The reason? I'm a black belt in Tae-kwon-do, Karate, AND Kung fu, and could snap someone's leg like a twig." My best friend shrugged as if anyone could break someone's leg like a twig. She is not one to be messed with. "Crunch is also my favorite Candy bar" She finished with a smile.

My Aunt Lou looked seriously impressed. She turned to me.

"Do YOU have a nickname too?" She asked with much curiosity.

"Yup." I smiled proudly. "Violet. Vi for short."

"How come?"

"Cause your nice is obsessed with purple. Its ridiculous!" Said Elena giggling. Liza covered her mouth again but laughed along with everyone else. Even My Aunt was laughing. I'm gonna guess she missed woman company, cause she's not acting like the devil woman I've known and deep down love.

I shrugged.

"What can I say? Its Love!" I said mocking them. Can I help it if Purple is the most amazing color in the rainbow? The others are just to blind to see it (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)

They cracked up again. I shrugged again.

"Also because back when the movie The Incredibles came out I looked like Violet Parr's un-animated twin. Hence the nickname Violet." I hated to admit it. Ok, I'm lying, I love to tell people I looked (actually, I still kind of do) exactly like an animated super hero girl who acted a lot like me!

My Aunt smiled.

"I remember that. Your mother emailed everyone about it."

I felt my cheeks growing warm, which is odd, I rarely blush. I wish I were like Maggie. Maggie NEVER blushes. EVER.

"I hate to interrupt the moment, and I don't mean to be rude, but we haven't eaten a proper meal in over eleven hours, so we would appreciate it if we could start eating soon?" Asked Liza, as politely as she could, forgetting to cover Elena's mouth (the girl is a loud mouth).

"Ana are you blushing?"

"OK, Can we eat now Aunt Lou, Liza's right, we're starving!" I changed the subject before she could embarrass me further.

"Of course, sit down girls and help yourselves!"

There was a collective "Thank you!" then a rush towards the dinner table. Maggie uncovered the giant pot to reveal a ton of hot spaghetti. I made a dash for the meatballs first, to make sure I got plenty. When we had all taken a few bites and our hunger was calmed, the conversation started. I was sitting next to my Aunt Lou, so (lucky me) I got to be interrogated by the warden of the camp. Oh yay (insert eye roll).

"So Ana, if I remember correctly, you requested for you and your friends to meet the boys of one tent, the tent which in my opinion, was the most decent, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I didn't look up from my spaghetti.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you dear." It wasn't a request, it was an order said with fake kindness.

I looked up.

"Yes ma'am." I repeated, looking her straight in the eye.

"And what was your reason for this request?"

I bit my lip and looked around my friends. I wasn't the one who had made that request. Well, I had, but it was because Erica and Julia (mostly Julia) had asked me to. Elena hadn't asked, but when they asked me about it, her eyes lit up and she was all for it. Maggie had shrugged and had said she didn't care and Liza had been Ok with it but wasn't a big fan. Being the friends pleaser I am, I asked.

I turned back to my Aunt.

"I made that request because my friends, mostly Erica and Julia, wanted to meet some of the boys. I don't know, nor did I try to find out their reasons. You can ask them if you still want to know." I shoved a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth before she could question me further.

To my delight she turned to Erica and Julia and asked them herself.

Julia smiled.

"I like boys. I like bad boys. I want to interact with them, become friends with them. But I am still a fan of manners, and even though I know they probably don't exist in these delinquents, I wanted to get as close as possible."

My Aunt considered this. She sighed.

"You should know, these are boys who have grown up in very hard conditions. They have dark pasts and they do not know how to treat a lady. You have to show them who's boss, and to earn that respect doesn't come easily."

We all nodded. We had figured as much.

"I have assigned you to meet D-tent. They are over-all the best behaved juveniles here. Mind you, that does not mean they are gentlemen. They are far from that."

We nodded again.

"After you finish eating, Pendanski will take you on a small tour of the camp, to let you know how everything works, then take you to meet D-tent. The rest of the boys will be in the wreck room, but they will be in their tent by Pendanski's orders. After you meet them and have some time to get to know each other, I will ask you all to return to the wreck room so that I can make an announcement to the rest of the tents about your arrival and how they are to treat you."

Nod. Eat. Nod.

"They all have their little nicknames here. They get quite defensive about it, they are very sensitive about their home names. My advice is to respect them for their nicknames and they will respect yours. And speaking of which, while around the other guys, I will address you by the nicknames you have told me. Is that fine?"

Simultaneous yes. Nod. Gulp. Eat. Nod. Cough.

"Alright. One more thing. As I understand it, you girls have a band?"

Simultaneous yeah.

"You are free to rehearse whenever you feel like it (So long as it's not in the middle of the night), and if you wish I can have one of your speakers set up over by the guy's digging site or in the wreck room, so you may have an audience, but if you start to distract the boys from their digging, or come to irritate anyone, I will have to ask you to stop. Are we clear?"

Simultaneous yes ma'am.

"Good. Well, I hope you all enjoy your stay here at Camp Green Lake." She said as if this was all some invitation to stay in a fancy hotel. She picked up her plate and dropped it over in her sink. She told us to place our plates there when we were done.

We were done. We all started to put our plates away when my Aunt remembered to tell us how meals where gonna work out: Each meal she would prepare and leave in a little cooler all ready for us. Each morning we should send someone to go and get the meal along with all the pates and silverware we would need. Then we would take it back to the cabin and eat there as we had tables and a whole lot more room. At the end of the meal we would leave the dirty plates and all the left over's and whatnot in her cabin. Sounded easy enough. I mean, It was either that or eat in the mess hall with the delinquents.

She got out her Walkie-talkie and called Mr. Pendanski.

"Tell your boys to go to their tent as soon as they are done. Then come here."

She then said she was going to go to her room, that the bathroom was down the hall and that we were to wait here Mr. Pendanski to come and get us. Then she left.

There was silence. I let myself into the kitchen to put some Nutella on a bread slice.

"Soooo." Liza was the first to try and break the silence. "What do you think the guys will be like?"

I laughed as I said "I don't know, but hopefully they won't be the ones we ran into earlier"

They cracked up laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hoping to encounter crazy-hair again!" Julia said half dreamily. I rolled my eyes. What she saw in him, I don't know.

"I'm just hoping they won't start with the catcalls." Said Liza.

I grimaced. No chance of that.

"Sorry Hun" I said as I placed my arm around her. "But I don't think that will be possible.

She made a face and looked down.

"Hey don't worry about it Bambi!" Said Maggie as she placed her arm around Liza's other side. "Between Hype's confusion powers and my strength and martial art skills, we can surely shut them up!"

"Totally!" Said Elena perkily. Then she frowned. "Wait, my _what _skills?"

We laughed. There was a knock. We shut up. They all turned to me. I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of the leader of the group.

I gulped. I did not want to do this. But lead I had to. So I took a deep breath and opened the door.

***about 30 seconds later***

"You girls will be meeting D-tent. D stands for Diligence. They boys there may be rough at first, but remember, they are all softies at heart. Over there is the Rec. room and the mess hall, and the showers are over there. I recommend you girls stay away from there, might cause a panic attack. That over there is the administration and well, you know where you sleep and where the warden stays."

After a very perky greeting, Mom was giving us the grand tour of the camp, which took another thirty seconds. That was a minute wasted of my life. Was I about to waste some more? You betcha.

"The tents are in that direction. The boys get up at 4:30 each morning, but you of course don't have to. They dig from then until they are done. One hole a per day. Five feet tall, five feet in diameter. If they find anything, and the warden likes it, they get the rest of the day off. I believe that's everything. Any questions?"

Yes. Are you going to shut up and introduce us to the boys now?

Excuse me, I'm not usually like this. It's the heat now.

"Alright, then come with me and I will introduce you to D-tent!"

Finally!

We walked towards the tent with a big white D printed on it. We waited outside while he went in.

"Okay, why did you make us come here mom?" Said a voice.

"What's the big 'Announcement'" Said a different voice.

"Well Rex-"

"My name's X-ray!" Said the first voice that had spoken.

I raised my eyebrows.

"-we have some very special visitors here for the next couple of months, and they will be 'hanging out' here with you guys."

There was a collective groan. I couldn't help but feel offended.

"Who'd you send out here to spy on us?" Said yet another voice.

"No one's here to spy on you Ricky."

"That's what they all say!" The third voice that had spoken.

"Zig-zag, man relax, as stupid as this is I bet they aren't here to spy on us!" The second voice that had spoken.

I'm sorry, _**stupid?**_

"Alan, this is not stupid. I think you will come to like them"

There was a snort.

"Who mom, the government officials sent here to make our lives more miserable than they already are?" I was not amused by this second voice. There was laughter.

I couldn't resist anymore. I signaled the girls to follow me and walked in the tent.

"Actually it's the Warden's niece and her friends" I said walking in with a hard look on my face and my arms crossed.

They had stopped laughing and were now staring at us with open mouths. Smirk. That felt satisfying.

There total and absolute silence. All eyes were on us.

I looked around and to my inner horror and shock, I discovered the three boys we had encountered earlier where in there: Glasses guy, Crazy-hair dude, and Toothpick boy.

I inwardly groaned. Here we go...

* * *

**Oh dear, I'm afraid I might be waaaay off on the guys. Ouch. **

**but anyway, dont you wanna kill me for stopping there? Review Review Review, and maybe I wont be so long :)**

**Oh and before I forget, if you are a fan of our little Squiddy, and enjoy randomness and are looking for an AWESOME (all in caps) holes fanfic, look up "The Inspection of CGL" Its awesome, one of my favorite storys on fanfiction! and just FYI, I was NOT paid to advertise. I chose to do that on my own. Now GO READ IT WHILE YOU WAIT FOR ME TO UPDATE!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
